London's War
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: UA Post-War/Post-Apocalyptique. John est à bout. Il a subit perte et manipulation jusqu'à tomber dans une profonde dépression. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours là, à écrire dans un stupide carnet que personne ne lira. Le temps passe, son envie de se battre pour sa survie aussi... Mais un jour, il rencontra un homme. Maintenant, il a une raison de se battre.
1. Chapitre 1

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Le récit et l'univers m'appartiennent ainsi qu'à mon partenaire de Role play. Merci à Vix pour avoir écrit le rp d'où est tiré la fic avec moi, et pour avoir relu :3

 **PARING :** Johnlock.

 _Saluuut ! Ça fait longtemps non ? Oui bon, ça fait pas mal de mois que j'ai du mal à écrire ahah… Faut dire qu'entre temps j'ai carrément changé de fandom, je n'arrive plus à écrire dans le web show x) alors du coup… Tadam, une petite fic sur Sherlock ! Ma première d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! En plus elle est déjà entièrement écrite alors vous pouvez être sûr de l'avoir en entier x) Sachez qu'il y aura 4 chapitres. Je l'ai écrite en parallèle d'un RP pour info. Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Synopsis :** C'est en quelque sorte le journal intime de John Watson pendant les années 2029-30, après une troisième guerre mondiale qui a pratiquement déclenché l'apocalypse. C'est un univers alternatif, il ne connait donc pas Sherlock avant ces années là.

* * *

 **26 Août 2029**

.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi est-ce que je commence à écrire dans ce carnet. À vrai dire, ce que je fais en ce moment n'a pratiquement plus de sens pour moi. Ça fait combien de semaines que je suis seul dans ce maudit appartement ? Je n'ai même pas réussi à les compter… De toute manière, le temps n'a plus beaucoup de sens non plus.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai commencé, autant continuer… Peut-être qu'écrire ainsi me permettra d'aller mieux. Il parait que se confier est la meilleure chose à faire dans les cas comme moi. J'espère que se confier à des pages plutôt qu'à d'autres êtres humains est tout autant efficace… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être en parlant de toute cette merde qui s'est déclenchée il y a quelques années ? Je ne me souviens même plus de comment ça a commencé… Des tensions stupides autour du pétrole ou quelque chose du genre je crois. Et avec les États-Unis presque devenus une dictature avec ce connard de politicien qui a réussi à garder le pouvoir par je ne sais quel miracle, ça n'a pas manqué. Une grosse guerre s'est déclenchée contre les pays Orientaux producteurs de pétrole, avec l'Angleterre et la France entrainés dans le conflit. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que le reste de l'Europe et les Pays du soleil levant s'ajoutent à la boucherie. Le monde était devenu un putain de champ de bataille, je n'ai même pas réussi à suivre le cours des évènements tant c'était devenu le chaos. Je n'ai fait que me cacher dans mon trou comme la plupart des populations occidentales et orientales, tandis que les militaires menaient la vie dure aux grandes villes et aux campagnes. Même en tant qu'ancien Soldat d'Afghanistan, je n'avais jamais connu un tel désastre.

Une période difficile, mais je mentirai si je disais que ça allait mieux maintenant que la Grande Guerre était terminée.

À vrai dire, j'ai mieux vécu ces années de chaos que ces dernières semaines d'après-guerre.

Maintenant que les grands dirigeants étaient renversés, l'anarchie a pris place en ville, et des partis extrémistes ont vu le jour, grossissant de semaines en semaines jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à faire leur loi. Je ne sais pas s'il se passe la même chose dans les autres pays, mais à Londres, c'est devenu un film d'horreur beaucoup trop réaliste. Les Barringfords, comme ils se font appeler, sèment la terreur partout en ville, obligeant n'importe quel habitant à rester caché sous peine d'humiliation, allant jusqu'à la tuerie gratuite. Les rues sont devenues de vrais dépotoirs à cadavres… Même les vivres nous ont étés coupés, obligeant la création de points de ravitaillement illégaux. Ils disent que si nous voulons manger, nous devons les rejoindre pour servir leur cause… Saloperie de dictature !

J'ai réussi à tenir plusieurs semaines dans ces conditions en compagnie de mes amis. Molly Hooper, Gregory Lestrade, Mike Stamford, et ma logeuse Mme Hudson. Nous avions décidé de vivre dans la même rue pour pouvoir nous tenir compagnie en ces temps difficiles. Je les aimais énormément. Ils arrivaient à me changer les idées même dans les moments les plus sombres et angoissants… Je me souviens de ces instants où Mike et Molly tentaient de dédramatiser en faisant les pitres dans mon appartement ! On arrivait à se changer les idées, à ne pas perdre espoir ! Mais le pire est arrivé…

De temps en temps – Peut-être tous les deux mois ? Je ne saurais pas trop le dire, comme je l'ai dit, le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance – les Barringfords effectuaient des évacuations obligatoires d'une rue quelconque. Ils enlevaient tous les habitants, et les emmenaient dans des camps disséminés aux quatre coins de la ville, afin de les rallier à leur cause. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si on ose refuser leur proposition, on est tué. Je ne vous raconte pas le taux de population de la ville à présent… Les statistiques doivent être aussi rouges que le sang sur les trottoirs…

En sachant cela, je pense que c'est facile de deviner la suite des évènements… J'étais en sortie ce jour-là. On était un lundi puisque c'était le jour du ravitaillement. C'est le seul jour de la semaine que j'arrive à différencier maintenant. C'était à mon tour d'y aller. J'ai dû m'enfoncer un peu plus loin que d'habitude en ville, le point de ravitaillement le plus proche ayant été vidé avant mon arrivée. Quand je suis revenu à Baker Street, la rue était complètement déserte.

Je fis le tour de toutes les habitations de mes proches. Personne. Ma logeuse ? Pareil. Les Barringfords avaient fait le ménage, et j'étais le seul habitant de la rue ayant réchappé sans même s'en rendre compte à leur agissements barbares.

Et c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à perdre pied.

Ma culpabilité, mon impuissance et mon malheur s'alliant avec ma solitude, les nombreux jours qui suivirent furent sans doute les pires de ma vie jusque-là. J'ai longtemps tourné en rond, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir comment m'en sortir. Tous mes proches avaient disparus en même temps. J'avais et j'ai le cœur complètement anéanti… Je n'arrivais pas à me les sortir de la tête… Je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer ce qui avait pu leur arriver… Leur sang coulant sur le sol me donne envie de vomir…

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour résister à la tentation d'en finir jusqu'à ce qu' _elle_ arrive.

 _Elle_.

Bordel, ça commence à être très difficile d'écrire… C'est comme si je revivais tout ce que j'écris, mais pour au final me sentir plus léger, c'est… Étrange, ni désagréable, ni agréable.

Il faut que j'arrête pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **27 Août 2029**

.

 _Elle_.

Il faut que je l'écrive.

 _Elle_.

J'étais en sortie une nouvelle fois pour récupérer un peu de nourriture. Je ne faisais même plus attention à moi à ce moment-là. À vrai dire, je m'en foutais de la méfiance, je voulais juste passer ou être tué par les militaires. Les deux m'allaient parfaitement. Mais aucun militaire en vue ce jour-là, juste… _Cette_ femme. Elle s'appelle Mary. Elle m'avait proposé son aide pour porter la nourriture que j'avais récupérée. Je me souviens de la chaleur que j'avais immédiatement ressentie en l'entendant me parler. Cela faisait combien de temps que je n'avais plus eu de conversation avec quiconque ?

Elle m'a raccompagné jusque chez moi, et nous avons discuté pendant tout le trajet. Elle paraissait si douce, si gentille… Je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup et… bon dieu ce que la chaleur humaine me manque…

Nous passâmes plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines ensemble. On apprenait à connaître puis à aimer l'autre. Elle avait réussi à me sortir de mon état dépressif dans lequel je stagnais sans espoir d'en sortir. Je lui avais même raconté tous mes souvenirs douloureux, toute la souffrance que j'avais endurée pendant toutes ces semaines. Je lui faisais vraiment confiance. Elle m'avait rassuré, promis d'être là pour moi. Je me sentais bien avec elle. J'avais trouvé une amie, une petite amie, une confidente. Je me sentais léger, libéré. Mais ce genre de bouée de secours est sans doute la pire des tares lorsqu'au final, cette bouée éclate pour nous laisser à nouveau seul, prêt à nous noyer n'importe quand.

Un soir nous eûmes une dispute horriblement violente. Elle me reprocha soudainement plein de choses, sans prévenir. Rien auparavant n'avait laissé paraître un tel retournement de veste. J'étais apparemment trop collant, je m'accrochais beaucoup trop à elle, je ne la laissais pas respirer selon ses dires. J'avoue n'avoir toujours pas compris pourquoi elle m'avait rejeté ainsi, mais j'imagine que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, de toute ce qu'elle me reprochait. Je me suis tout pris violemment… Et c'est là qu'elle fit la grosse erreur.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait pu me dire ça. Je lui avais offert ma confiance, mon cœur ! Elle a tout détruit d'une simple parole ! Je ne sais plus aujourd'hui si je ressens de la colère ou bien une profonde déception. Surement les deux en même temps, en fait…

Je venais à peine cicatriser de ma grosse perte, que Mary décida de la rouvrir violemment. Je m'étais confié à elle, et elle avait décidé d'utiliser cela contre moi. _« Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour te supporter ! »_ _« Au final, c'était peut-être une délivrance pour eux de mourir, de ne plus t'avoir dans leurs pattes ! »._

Je me suis instantanément refermé sur moi-même, évidemment. Je crois n'avoir jamais connu aussi violente et douloureuse désillusion de toute ma vie. Elle est sortie de chez moi pour ne plus jamais revenir, me laissant avec une plaie béante sur le cœur, encore bien plus profonde que celle que j'avais réussis à faire cicatriser.

Je n'ai pas pleuré. Mais j'ai eu mal, très mal… Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui…

Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de ne plus m'ouvrir à quiconque. C'est fini ! Plus personne ne pourra utiliser mon passé contre moi ! Plus jamais.

Pendant les quelques semaines qui ont suivi, j'ai bien senti que j'avais changé. Je me sens… Brisé de l'intérieur… A vrai dire, je me demande maintenant pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours là, à écrire dans un carnet stupide que personne ne lira. J'aurais dû en finir depuis longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore quelque chose à faire ici. Ou alors c'est juste que j'ai encore trop peur de la mort malgré tout. Allez savoir.

Aujourd'hui je suis toujours dans cette période vide que j'arriverai sans doute jamais à quitter. Peut-être qu'écrire m'aidera à m'en sortir ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu. Si ça se trouve, demain je ne serai plus de ce monde. Au moins j'aurai posé sur papier toute ma douleur avec la certitude que jamais quelques feuilles de papier ne pourront essayer de me briser davantage.

* * *

 **31 Aout 2029**

.

Toujours vivant. Toujours seul. Mais j'ai décidé de réécrire. Je ferai sûrement ça assez souvent. Jusqu'à ce que décide d'en finir je présume. Rien n'a changé pendant quatre jours. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? Je ne bouge plus de chez moi, qu'importe à quel point il est devenu glacial. À part quelques lundis pour aller chercher ce qui me permet de ne pas mourir de faim, je ne sors pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou non. Je ne sais pas si je préfère l'ennui ou le risque de l'extérieur. Je n'arrive plus à vraiment me comprendre.

* * *

 **03 Septembre 2029**

.

Je suis sorti, pour une fois. Juste pour voir. Rien ne m'est arrivé. Est-ce que c'est bien ? Je suis assez indécis. Je ne me comprends pas.

* * *

 **08 Septembre 2029**

.

Je suis allé rechercher de la nourriture. Et je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment utile. Je devrais peut-être me laisser mourir de faim, ça arrangerait sûrement beaucoup de monde. Ma part reviendrait à quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin. Je ne sais pas.

* * *

 **10 Septembre 2029**

.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. J'ai entendu une rue se faire bombarder et tirer dessus pendant de longues heures. Les Barringfords semblent bien s'amuser… Bande de connards.

* * *

 **13 Septembre 2029**

.

Je me souviens que j'ai toujours une arme dans un tiroir de ma chambre. Un flingue. Je me demande s'il me reste des balles.

* * *

 **21 Septembre 2029**

.

Je suis encore sorti. Mais j'ai cherché des militaires je crois. Ouais. Je crois que je commence à en avoir marre de vivre, mais je n'arrive pas à y mettre un terme moi-même. Je suis ridicule. Et au final, lorsque j'ai pu voir des Barringfords sur mon chemin, je n'ai même pas osé me montrer. Je me suis caché. C'est ce que je fais depuis des mois, j'imagine que c'est devenu une habitude, un réflexe. Je suis ridicule.

* * *

 **30 Septembre 2029**

.

J'ai croisé un homme dans ma rue aujourd'hui. On s'est salué. Ce n'est rien, mais je me suis senti étrangement bien, après. C'était court, mais suffisant pour faire ressentir autre chose que la solitude, le vide, le froid et la tristesse. J'avais oublié le goût que ça avait, ce genre de plaisir. C'est… Wow.

* * *

 **03 Octobre 2029**

.

J'ai remarqué que je me sentais mieux à écrire ici. C'est comme si avoir écrit tout ce qui m'est arrivé ici m'avait permis de plus ou moins tourner la page. Je n'y pense plus tout le temps. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis un long moment que je me sens plutôt léger. J'arrive à mieux supporter la solitude aussi.

* * *

Je suis sorti et j'ai aidé un gamin aujourd'hui. Il était blessé après un éboulement qui s'est déroulé chez lui. J'étais médecin, avant. Médecin militaire. Ça fait bizarre de repenser à ma vie d'avant-guerre. Mais c'est agréable. J'ai sauvé une vie grâce à ça. Je me sens soudainement plus vivant… J'ai même tenu une discussion avec ce petit. Bon dieu, ce que c'était agréable !

Mais quand je revois la solitude de mon appartement froid, je retombe dans ma triste vie. C'est douloureux… Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième Mary dans ma vie.

* * *

 **11 Octobre 2029**

.

Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Il y a un homme allongé dans mon canapé. J'avoue que je n'ai pas franchement réfléchi en agissant. Aujourd'hui était un jour de ravitaillement, mais cette fois-ci, ça a mal tourné. Les Barringfords ont trouvé le lieu et ont commencé à tirer à vue. Cet homme était bloqué sous des cadavres, visiblement blessé, sans espoir de survie s'il restait coincé là. Alors j'ai fait mon possible pour le récupérer et l'amener chez moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Je l'ai soigné avec ce que j'avais. Il était gravement blessé, sans compter la balle qu'il s'est pris dans le mollet juste avant qu'on ne rentre dans mon bâtiment. Son chez lui avait été bombardé apparemment. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à vivre un enfer en ce moment. Bien sûr, c'est évident pour tout le monde, mais s'en rendre réellement compte ainsi, c'est autre chose. À la fois terrible mais rassurant. J'ai envie de l'aider. J'ai insisté pour qu'il reste, le temps qu'il soit complètement soigné. Il a fini par accepter. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin de mon aide. Mais en y repensant, c'est moi qui ai besoin de son aide, malgré tout ce que je pense, tous mes aprioris causés par Mary. Il dort dans mon canapé maintenant. Est-ce que j'en suis content ? Je ne sais pas, je dois l'avouer. Mais au moins… Je me dis que j'ai sauvé une vie. C'est suffisamment agréable pour le faire remarquer.

Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 _Voila pour le premier chapitre~ Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je posterai la suite… Sans doute mercredi prochain. Bref, a bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Le récit et l'univers m'appartiennent ainsi qu'à mon partenaire de Role play. Merci à Vix pour avoir écrit le rp d'où est tiré la fic avec moi, et pour avoir relu :3

 **PARING :** Johnlock.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

GenocideKaze : Nya merci beaucoup ! :D Content.e que ça te plaise huhu~

Pentagramme : Wow je suis content.e que ça puisse te donner le sourire :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant hihi~

Dramaqueen : C'est un premier chapitre et pas un prologue, vu qu'on rentre directement dans l'histoire et que ça n'introduis pas ^^ L'enfant est anonyme, tu peux imaginer que c'était Archie si ça te plait ^^ Et… Oui il y aura du Johnlock c'est même écrit juste au-dessus dans « Paring » ^^''

 _Hi les gens ! De retour pour la suite ! Merci pour vos gentils retours, je suis content.e que ça vous plaise :3 Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **13 Octobre 2029**

.

Ses blessures guérissent lentement, mais sûrement. Je le soigne, on discute, j'apprends à le connaître. On est encore un peu cordiaux et réservés mais… On crée peu à peu une relation amicale. Ça me réchauffe. Le contact humain m'avait manqué. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'il se passe dehors et encore moins mon passé, mais… Mon présent est devenu moins pénible.

* * *

 **17 Octobre 2029**

.

Presque une semaine est passée, et Sherlock est toujours chez moi. Il va bien mieux, il peut maintenant se déplacer librement sans trop souffrir, ce qui est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Et s'il décidait de partir ? Bordel je me fais peur… Je l'apprécie vraiment. J'ai peur qu'il parte autant que j'ai peur qu'il reste. Rien qu'une semaine a suffi pour que je m'attache fort à une personne pourtant encore inconnue. Je suis pathétique.

* * *

 **18 Octobre 2029**

.

On n'avait plus rien pour manger, il fallait absolument que je sorte pour récupérer des réserves de nourriture. Il a décidé de me suivre. Il voulait m'aider certainement. J'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup trop fait penser à Mary. Mais j'ai accepté. Après tout il a le droit de sortir prendre l'air aussi. Mais nos courses furent un peu plus mouvementées que d'habitudes…

On s'est fait agresser. Une émeute s'était déclenchée à mon point de ravitaillement habituel, et on est donc allés plus loin pour récupérer une réserve de nourriture convenable. Mais au retour, en traversant la foule, une bande de gars a décidé de nous aborder pour nous prendre une partie de notre nourriture.

J'ai tiré. Pas mortellement, mais j'ai tiré.

On a du courir pour s'échapper sans trop de problème. Je me suis vraiment senti vivant. Étrangement, l'adrénaline m'avait manquée. Mais j'ai eu peur pour Sherlock. Je voulais protéger nos vivres mais surtout _lui_. Protéger quelqu'un… C'était étrangement plaisant autant que stressant. Ça me rappelle mon passé de militaire d'ailleurs… Je ne sais pas si bien ou non.

Il va falloir que je pense à cacher ce carnet, maintenant que j'y pense. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il le lise.

.

J'ai redécouvert le thé. Bordel, ça fait longtemps…

.

Il est parti. Je… Je ne comprends pas…

* * *

 **19 Octobre 2029**

.

Je suis pathétique ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu y croire ?! Encore ?! Il a fait exactement comme Mary ! On s'est disputé pour une raison complètement stupide, comme avec elle ! Pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'acharne ?! Pourquoi est-ce que l'histoire se répète ?! Bordel !

Tout ça parce que Monsieur pensait être un boulet pour moi ! Évidemment quand il me l'a dit, je l'ai très mal pris ! Je le considérais comme un ami, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pour lui qu'un hôte, sans réel plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attache si vite ?! C'est quoi mon problème ?!

Il a tenté de s'excuser, puis il est parti en vrille. Apparemment je suis un « timbré », obsédé par son envie de compagnie, et évidemment, je l'étouffe. Exactement les mêmes insultes, les mêmes reproches que Mary. Je les déteste !

* * *

 **20 Octobre 2029**

.

… Au final ils ont peut-être raison.

Je ne m'en rends sûrement pas compte.

Quand je l'ai rejeté, j'ai adopté un masque d'indifférence. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ce masque. Il me servira surement. Il faut que j'arrête de montrer mes émotions et mes sentiments dans des situations comme celles-ci.

Ça fait deux jours qu'il est parti.

J'ai l'impression que l'appartement est devenu glacial depuis.

Je suis seul.

* * *

 **21 Octobre 2029**

.

Un jour de plus.

Je supporte encore moins la solitude qu'avant. L'accueillir était sans doute une mauvaise idée.

Pourtant la semaine que j'ai passée en sa compagnie m'a fait terriblement de bien.

Une désillusion de plus. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est faite que de ça. De désillusions. À croire qu'elle fait tout pour me dégouter et m'obliger à y mettre un terme.

Je devrais l'oublier. Et garder ce masque pour toujours. Ne plus jamais m'accrocher à quelqu'un.

C'est sûrement la meilleure solution.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?

* * *

 **22 Octobre 2029**

.

J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ce matin. Est-ce que c'est autorisé de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?!

Oui, il est revenu.

Je l'ai entendu rentrer chez moi, j'ai cru que c'était un militaire au départ, c'est pourquoi j'avais sorti mon arme. Mais la surprise que j'ai ressentie en le voyant calmement assis dans mon canapé m'a fait baisser mon flingue. Il m'a présenté ses excuses, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible. Il était content de me revoir, je l'ai bien vu. J'avoue que je l'étais aussi. Mais je ne devrais pas le laisser dormir de nouveau chez moi… Il m'a prouvé qu'il pouvait me faire autant de mal que Mary, pourquoi est-ce que je l'accepte ?

… Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a su se démarquer d'elle.

Après tout, il est revenu.

Pas elle.

* * *

 **23 Octobre 2029**

.

Cette nuit a été agitée. Une nouvelle rue a été agressée par les Barringfords. J'ai cru que je n'allais une fois de plus pas dormir de la nuit. Les explosions… Les cris… Personne ne peut dormir avec cette mélodie morbide dans les oreilles…

Je suis donc descendu pour voir si Sherlock dormait ou non. Et ce n'était pas le cas. On a donc discuté pendant un bon moment. J'avais froid et il m'a réchauffé avec bienveillance. Il est vraiment attentionné avec moi. Et… Je suis vraiment à l'aise avec lui. J'ai même fini par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

J'ai découvert que dormir tout contre Sherlock était vraiment agréable et reposant.

* * *

 **06 Novembre 2029**

.

Aujourd'hui on a décidé de sortir marcher dans les rues. C'est dangereux, mais on n'en peut plus de rester enfermés, il faut qu'on prenne l'air et qu'on se dégourdisse les jambes. De toute manière, on ne va pas rester plus d'une heure dehors, on n'est pas fous non plus. Et puis, je suis sorti plusieurs fois seul et je n'ai jamais rencontré de réels problèmes, même quand je les cherchais. Et je suis en compagnie réconfortante cette fois. Ça devrait bien se passer… Je l'espère.

* * *

 **17 Novembre 2029**

.

On n'aurait jamais dû sortir… Je… J'ai tellement de mal à l'écrire ahah… Mais je le dois, il faut que je passe à autre chose…

C'est tellement dur…

.

Ça fait une semaine que je regarde mon carnet sans rien écrire, je n'y arrive pas… Ça fait une semaine que je suis renfermé sur moi-même, une semaine que je ne parle plus et mange peu… Je crois que Sherlock est aussi affecté… J'en suis même certain… Je suis désolé Sherlock… Mais je n'arrive plus à parler… Je n'arrive plus à écrire…

Aller il faut que je le fasse…

Pendant qu'on marchait, on est entrés dans une rue habitée… Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Les Barringford ont encerclé la rue alors que nous étions en train de la traverser. On a failli se faire avoir tous les deux mais… J'ai réussi à donner une échappatoire à Sherlock.

Il s'est enfui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le suivre.

C'est tellement dur d'écrire… Je n'y arrive plus…

* * *

 **18 Novembre 2029**

.

Je me sens stupide.

Ce matin, j'ai découvert Sherlock en train de lire ce carnet. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu le temps de lire grand-chose, mais il a tenté. J'ai vu rouge bien sûr, mais la scène qui en suivit me fit remarquer que l'état de Sherlock était bien pire que ce que je pensais. Je l'ai fait tellement souffrir en m'éloignant… Je me sens complètement con…

Il a réussi à casser ma carapace… Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais il l'a fait. Il s'est ouvert à moi, m'a dit tout ce qu'il portait sur le cœur. Ce qu'il portait par ma faute. Et j'ai craqué. Bordel, pleurer m'a fait du bien. Vraiment. Surtout avec _Lui_ prêt de moi, pour me rassurer. Ça fait du bien. Je me sens plus léger. J'écris de nouveau. Je ne suis peut-être pas prêt pour en parler, mais j'ai dépassé mon blocage.

Il m'a câliné. Je me sens plus fort.

Il est temps que je mette un mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quatre jours où j'étais captif. Quatre jours de pure horreur.

J'ai été accueilli par une personne en particulier. J'ai cru que plus jamais je n'allais la revoir. Depuis le départ, j'avais été mené par le bout du nez par cette connasse ! Mary était une Barringford depuis le début ! Elle m'a manipulé pendant tant de temps… Elle n'a jamais pu me dire quel avait été son but, je soupçonnais qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser en faisant souffrir n'importe quel homme suffisamment stupide pour l'accueillir chez lui. Je me sens tellement con de m'être fait avoir comme ça ! C'est ainsi que je comprends que la solitude est la pire des traîtresses… On ferait tout pour la chasser, allant jusqu'à oublier la plus petite once de méfiance… Je suis stupide.

Elle m'a emmené dans une cellule de torture, et m'a attaché à une chaise. Elle semblait contente de me voir, et encore plus de me voir souffrir. Elle a fait tout son possible pour me faire du mal psychologiquement, me parlant de ce qu'elle ne savait pas. J'avais mis mon masque à ce moment-là. Pas très utile malheureusement. Elle a tenté de faire naître le doute chez moi, concernant la fidélité de Sherlock. Elle n'a pas réussi bien sûr, mais ses paroles… Elle a parlé de Mrs Hudson. Elle a osé… Heureusement qu'elle avait bien serré les liens ! Mon masque était tombé.

Pendant quatre longs jours, j'ai dû supporter coups de poings, de couteau, de taser… La douleur était horrible… Mary ne cessait de me répéter tous les jours _« Tu peux arrêter tout ça John ! Rejoins-nous et ce sera fini ! »_. Et puis quoi encore ? Mais je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai pas pensé plusieurs fois à accepter… J'ai enfin compris comment est-ce qu'ils récupéraient leurs nouvelles recrues… Et comment avaient vécus leurs derniers jours tous mes amis… Mon cœur a été réduit en miette… Encore…

Je n'en pouvais plus. Après ces 96h assis sur cette même chaise, à enchaîner torture, évanouissement et discours humiliant, je n'avais qu'une envie : en finir. J'avais à peine la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire deux mots. Mary était encore venue me torturer l'esprit. Cette fois, le discours était différent : _« Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour te décider. »_ Une lueur d'espoir m'avait enveloppée. _Plus que quelques heures et je vais mourir !_ M'étais-je dis. La mort était pour moi le signe d'une vraie délivrance. Elle m'assomma une dernière fois avant de repartir.

Je cru que la prochaine fois que je me réveillerai, serait enfin mon dernier instant sur ce monde. J'étais épuisé, endolori, mourant… Je voulais enfin avoir la paix.

Mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ce ne fut pas le visage de Mary, ou le plafond de béton de la cellule que je vis.

Je n'ai jamais regardé des bouclettes noires avec autant de surprise, de soulagement et de joie.

Je ne sais pas encore comment il l'a fait, mais Sherlock est venu me chercher, et m'a sauvé. Il m'a soigné et s'est assuré que j'aille mieux avant de me laisser me relever. Tous les doutes qu'avait pu poser Mary dans ma tête se sont dissipés d'un seul coup.

Je… Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissant. Je sais qu'il a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la mienne. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti, ce que je ressens à présent.

Et dire que pendant la semaine qui a suivi, je ne l'ai remercié que par de la distance, de l'indifférence, peu importe le mal que ça a pu nous faire à tous les deux… Mon masque était de nouveau mis, et je l'ai gardé pendant cette longue semaine… Ces quatre jours m'avaient trop brisés pour que je reprenne une vie « normale » avec mon ami, j'étais changé.

Je m'en veux tellement Sherlock, sincèrement... Les souvenirs étaient trop proches, trop présents… Je n'étais pas prêt pour parler. Mais je suis là maintenant. Promis, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais ainsi. J'abandonne mon masque pour toi. Tu ne le reverras plus.

.

…Maintenant que j'y pense, je m'en rends compte…

Je voulais me l'interdire depuis la catastrophe qu'était devenue Mary. Je voulais m'en empêcher depuis même la première semaine que j'ai passé avec toi, mais… Je n'y arrive pas… Encore… Je suis un incapable… Et ça me fait peur…

Je… Je crois que je t'aime.

.

Aussitôt que notre relation fut redevenue normale, un autre problème s'imposa à nous. Sherlock m'a dit qu'il avait défoncé une bonne partie des Barringfords de la base dans laquelle je me trouvais, et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je suis à la fois saisi et effrayé… Il a tant tué pour me sauver ? Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça rassurant ou non. J'ai choisi de trouver ça touchant.

Il a tué Mary aussi. Il paraît qu'on ne devrait pas se réjouir de la mort d'une personne. J'en n'ai franchement rien à foutre.

On a dû quitter Baker Street en conséquence. La rumeur concernant Sherlock et moi a dû se propager jusqu'aux généraux maintenant, il fallait qu'on parte avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent ! Mais ce fut bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais… Ma petite sortie avec les militaires ne m'a pas plu visiblement… À partir du moment où Sherlock m'a annoncé qu'on allait devoir sortir, j'ai senti une terrible angoisse s'infiltrer en moi. Angoisse qui s'est transformée en crise au moment où j'allais passer la porte. C'est comme si j'avais développé une phobie de l'extérieur… Je n'avais jamais perdu mon sang-froid ainsi. Même alors que je savais que j'allais être torturé, je n'avais pas cédé à la panique. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas en regardant tout simplement l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte sur la rue ! Je suis pathétique.

Mais il a été là, bien sûr. Il m'a redonné mon calme si facilement que n'importe qui trouverait ça suspect. Il m'a aussi promis qu'on retournerait de toute façon bien vite à Baker Street. Il est si doux avec moi… Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de rencontrer une personne aussi extraordinaire. J'ai l'impression de ressentir tout en double quand ça le concerne. C'est tellement agréable.

Mary n'était tellement rien à côté de lui.

Il nous a trouvé un petit appartement à l'extrême Nord de Londres. Il parait que les Barringfords ont perdu des terres ici. C'est terriblement vide. Encore plus vide que Baker Street. Mais ce calme ne me paraît plus si horrifiant. Non… Maintenant je trouve ça rassurant. On sera tranquilles pendant un bon moment ici. On pourra peut-être même sortir marcher dans les rues sans risquer de mauvaises rencontres ? Ce serait juste génial… Enfin, encore faut-il que je réussisse à sortir sans faire une crise à chaque fois, ce qui n'est pas forcément gagné.

D'ailleurs, cet appartement n'a qu'une seule chambre. On s'est presque disputés pour savoir qui allait prendre le lit ! Je refusais de dormir dans ce dernier en sachant que Sherlock avait passé deux mois à dormir dans mon canapé ! Il était temps qu'il en profite un peu ! Mais lui refusait du contraire, prétextant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait passé quatre jours sur une chaise sans pouvoir dormir d'un vrai sommeil. J'ai failli rentrer dans son jeu et finir par dormir à même le sol pour gagner le titre de « la meilleure tête de mule ». Moi-même j'ai l'impression d'avoir été en pleine dispute de couple ! C'était… Amusant.

Au final, la solution est venue d'elle-même : on dormira dans le même lit ce soir.

J'avoue être à la fois heureux et stressé. Ce n'est qu'une nuit dans un lit assez large pour qu'on dorme chacun de notre côté, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas avoir envie que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, arrive.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :3_

 _Je suis un peu désolé pour Mary xD On avait décidé d'en faire une connasse dans le rp, j'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop xD_

 _Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Le récit et l'univers m'appartiennent ainsi qu'à mon partenaire de Role play. Merci à Vix pour avoir écrit le rp d'où est tiré la fic avec moi, et pour avoir relu :3

 **PARING :** Johnlock.

 _Hellooo ! Navré.e du retard de ce chapitre, j'ai oublié de le poster hier xD Mais le voilà, don't worry !_

 _Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

 **19 Novembre 2029**

.

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Est-ce que c'est normal de dormir contre un ami et de le câliner même au réveil ? J'avoue qu'avec toute cette merde de guerre et d'après-guerre, je ne sais plus trop ce qui est « normal » ou non. Visiblement ça ne le dérange pas. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire.

J'ai commencé à écrire ici pour réussir à poser des mots sur ma douleur ou ma solitude, pour pouvoir tourner la page, mais je remarque que ce n'est plus vraiment la première utilité. J'écris par plaisir, ou pour me détendre et me calmer quand j'en ai besoin, je crois. Et c'est agréable. Alors je continue.

Sherlock a décidé de partir aujourd'hui. Dehors. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Je suis terriblement inquiet… Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne suis pas son père, qu'il sorte s'il le souhaite. Mais qu'il revienne… Par pitié, faites qu'il revienne.

.

Tout va bien. Je ne dormirai pas seul ce soir. Je suis soulagé. Je ne demande toujours pas ce qu'il fait dehors.

* * *

 **24 Novembre 2029**

.

Presque une semaine qu'on habite dans ce petit appartement. Je m'y sens bien. Je pense qu'à partir du moment où je ne suis pas à l'extérieur et loin de Sherlock, je me sentirai bien.

Non je ne suis pas sorti une seule fois. Sherlock s'occupe seul d'aller chercher la nourriture, les jours de ravitaillement. Je me sens inutile… Mais me demander d'aller dans la rue, c'est comme demander à un arachnophobe d'entrer dans un placard rempli d'araignées… J'en suis terrifié.

* * *

 **27 Novembre 2029**

.

Il… Il y a des bombardements dehors… Je… Je suis complètement tétanisé… Bordel je… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait tant paniquer maintenant ?! Je ne suis pas bien du tout… Je le supportais plus ou moins bien avant… Pourtant… Maintenant des bombardements lointains me donnent l'impression de les voir en direct, juste devant moi… J'ai peur… Je

* * *

 **28 Novembre 2029**

.

J'ai fini par m'endormir. Grâce à lui bien sûr, c'est toujours grâce à lui. Je ne le mérite pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours là pour moi. Mais il est là. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai tout surmonter tant qu'il est à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon comme dépendance, surtout en temps de guerre, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

J'ai failli le lui dire. Hier. Quand il me rassurait. J'ai faillis sortir ces trois petits mots sous le coup de la reconnaissance. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne suis pas assez prêt je crois. J'ai encore trop peur d'un rejet, de ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Après tout, j'aime déjà ce qu'il se passe entre nous, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher.

Non, je ne lui dirai rien. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

Notre relation actuelle me suffit amplement.

* * *

 **30 Novembre 2029**

.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin…

Sherlock s'est réveillé en sursaut, me réveillant à mon tour. Il a l'air complètement effrayé, je pense qu'il a fait un cauchemar. Ca faisait un bon moment qu'aucun de nous deux en avait fait, j'imagine qu'il fallait bien que ça refasse surface un jour…

J'ai voulu le rassurer, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas être aussi doué que lui, mais j'ai tout de même essayé, j'ai voulu être là pour lui mais… Il m'a complètement rejeté. Il a refusé de me raconter ce qui le tracassait, même de le toucher… Je… Je ne comprends pas…

J'ai décidé de le laisser seul un moment, le temps qu'il s'en remette. Peut-être que ce soir, il sera plus apte à en parler ? En tout cas, je vais éviter de l'étouffer.

Ce n'est sûrement que passager.

.

Il a refusé de dormir avec moi cette nuit… Je peux comprendre sa décision, mais elle me touche beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais… Je vais devoir trouver le sommeil seul ce soir…

* * *

 **01 Décembre 2029**

.

Il a passé sa journée à m'éviter. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Il me répète sans cesse que non, que tout va bien… Menteur. Le coup de la distance, je l'ai déjà fait, et ça s'est très mal terminé, pourquoi est-ce que tu le réitères ? On sait très bien tous les deux qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre en ces temps difficiles… Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes de moi ainsi ?

Je ne comprends pas… Son rêve était-il si horrible ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une cause de plus à plein d'autres, faisant déborder le vase ? Je ne sais pas… Il avait l'air d'aller bien avant ce matin-là…

Je ne devrais peut-être pas donner tant d'importance… Demain sera peut-être un jour meilleur ? Je l'espère…

Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit.

Il commence à faire froid en ce début de mois de décembre.

* * *

 **02 Décembre 2029**

.

Rien n'a changé. On se parle peu, on se touche peu, et on dort peu… Et plus le temps passe, plus j'angoisse… S'est-il lassé de moi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui le repousse ainsi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je droit qu'à si peu d'attention ? On était devenus tellement tactiles pendant ces dernières semaines, pourquoi cette distance est-elle arrivée d'un coup sans prévenir ?

Je ne comprends pas, et je pense que c'est le pire… Parle-moi Sherlock, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques… Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Je reste bien plus souvent cloitré dans la chambre à présent… Je consacre la plupart de mon temps à lutter pour garder mon sang-froid. J'essaye d'éviter de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Sherlock décidait de m'abandonner…

Je ne peux pas survivre sans lui, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a un petit moment déjà. Sans lui, je serais déjà mort, ou je mourrai dans les jours qui suivent. Il est ma raison de vivre, sans lui, la solitude aurait déjà eu raison de moi… Ça me semble égoïste de penser comme ça, mais ce n'est que la vérité, aussi étrange et gênante soit-elle.

Au début, j'ai été apeuré par cette dépendance qui c'était installée, mais notre proximité m'a finalement donné confiance en lui et en moi, et j'ai fini par l'accepter cette dépendance. Mais maintenant que cette proximité n'est plus, je m'interroge…

J'essaye de prendre sur moi. Je patiente avec l'espoir qu'il revienne vers moi, comme il y a quelques jours.

J'espère toujours que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, et que demain, je me réveille dans le lit, blotti contre lui. Sa chaleur me manque.

L'hiver arrive.

* * *

 **03 Décembre 2029**

.

Toujours pas d'amélioration. Je commence à me préparer à l'idée qu'il m'abandonne. Je suis terrorisé à cette idée, mais j'essaye de m'y faire… Mais vu comme c'est parti, je pense que le retour de la solitude m'achèvera s'il doit arriver…

Ça fait trois nuits que je ne dors pratiquement plus. Étrangement, j'ai redécouvert l'existence des cauchemars par moi-même.

J'ai froid la nuit.

J'ai froid le jour.

J'ai tout le temps froid.

Je ne tente plus de communiquer avec Sherlock. De toute façon, la glace qu'il utilise pour me parler me gèle encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je passe mes journées dans mes couettes à rechercher la chaleur. Je ne la trouve pas.

Je me souviens de cette nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. La première. Il m'avait réchauffé dès l'instant qu'il m'a vu frissonner. Pourquoi ne le fait-il plus… ?

C'est comme si j'étais déjà seul… Comme s'il était déjà parti…

Je me sens déjà mourir à petit feu. La solitude m'attend au coin de la porte. Mais je ne veux plus la revoir, même si je dois mourir pour ça.

Je ne mange plus non plus.

* * *

 **04 Décembre 2029**

.

On a dû partir ce matin. Les barringfords nous avaient retrouvé, on devait absolument partir et nous réfugier ailleurs.

J'ai fait une crise bien sûr… Mais cette fois j'ai dû me débrouiller seul pour me calmer…

C'est même moi qui ai fini par être agressif… Le « Ferme ta gueule » que j'ai sorti était horriblement sincère… J'ai mal. J'ai froid. Je regrette. Mais je ne peux plus rien y faire… On s'est perdu de vue…

Je pense que ressentir la solitude même lorsqu'on est accompagné est le pire ressenti de toute ma vie…

Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de le suivre ? J'aurais peut-être dû me laisser crever aux mains des militaires… Ça aurait sans doute été mieux pour tout le monde de toute manière.

On est assis dans une maison vide de vie et de meuble ce soir. Les fenêtres sont cassées.

Je suis gelé.

Sherlock est assis contre le mur en face de moi. On est deux opposés, séparés par une barrière invisible dont je ne connais toujours pas la cause… Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir me retrouver dans ses bras, retrouver le goût de la chaleur…

Mais je n'ai rien, à part mes yeux pour pleurer.

Le silence glacé de la salle commence à m'assourdir…

Je me sens malheureux, mais la colère fait son apparition aussi. Mon ignorance m'agace, causée par un homme beaucoup trop important dans ma vie pour que j'arrive à l'ignorer. Va-t-il enfin daigner me parler et m'expliquer un jour ?

Je ne sais pas, et ça m'énerve.

Je commence à comprendre ce que veut dire « une colère froide ».

.

Les tons sont montés. J'ai lancé des piques sous ma colère, et il n'a même pas réussi à trouver les mots pour me contredire. Il s'est contenté de changer de salle, m'affirmant que si je voulais partir, je le pouvais, qu'il ne me retiendrait pas…

Mes craintes sont en train de se confirmer… Il m'abandonne…

Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, je ne compte plus pour lui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça finisse comme ça… ?

J'en ai marre de ne pas comprendre et de poser cent questions sans réponse, j'en ai marre d'avoir froid, j'en ai marre d'être seul !

J'en ai marre d'être rejeté…

Finalement ma vie n'est faite que de ça… De rejet… Durant l'après-guerre néanmoins… De toute manière, je ne me souviens plus de ma vie d'avant… Ou en tout cas je n'ai pas la force pour rechercher mes souvenirs…

Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit.

Pas avec un sol aussi froid, pas avec une salle aussi froide, et pas avec une âme aussi glacée.

Si je le peux, je me laisserai mourir. J'espère être atteint d'hypothermie. Je n'ai plus le courage pour me lever et chercher les Barringfords. Je n'ai plus la force non plus.

Peut-être est-ce les derniers mots dans ce carnet ?

Je mentirai si je disais que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Plus rien ne me retiens.

* * *

 **06 Décembre 2029**

.

Il m'a dit « Je t'aime John ».

J'en suis certain, je n'ai pas pu mal entendre.

Si ?

J'arrive à un stade où je doute de ce que me disent mes oreilles.

Il me l'a dit hier. Juste avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu me réveiller, j'ai lâché une bombe, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire craquer… Et dire que je ne l'avais pas vu avant, l'état critique dans lequel il était tombé…

Il n'a pas dormi pendant les quatre dernières nuits. Pas du tout. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait avalé quoi que ce soit non plus. Il a l'air tellement malade, j'ai mal au cœur…

Quand je lui ai dit « Laisse-moi mourir tranquille s'il te plait… », j'étais sincère. J'avais envie qu'il me laisse crever là. Et c'est là qu'il a craqué.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ainsi… Un flot d'excuses est sorti de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il hoquetait entre deux sanglots… Immédiatement, j'ai mis de côté tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait pour me consacrer entièrement à lui. Il ne va vraiment pas bien…

Et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à se relever pour trouver un lieu plus confortable, un lieu plus propice au repos et à la discussion, il s'est figé juste devant moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, et la seconde avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras, il m'avait sorti ces quatre mots.

Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en souvienne à son réveil, tant ça semblait instinctif.

Comme si c'était les derniers mots qu'il disait avant de mourir.

Cela fait deux jours qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé…

J'ai réussi à sortir et à trouver une maison plus confortable hier. J'ai passé mon blocage, bien qu'avec difficulté, en pensant à la santé de Sherlock. Et j'avoue que ça fait de bien… Je me sens plus confiant.

Il dort dans le lit de la chambre à présent.

J'ai peur. Une autre peur que celles de ces derniers jours, mais toute aussi cruelle. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Et si le manque de sommeil et de nourriture l'avait définitivement condamné ?

Je fais tout mon possible pour le nourrir et l'hydrater avec ce que l'on a, mais j'ai peur qu'on arrive à court de provision…

Le temps passe, et son état ne s'améliore pas…

La solitude guette toujours au coin de la porte, même si je l'ignore en m'occupant de Sherlock.

J'ai toujours froid, même si je tente de me réchauffer en le soignant.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sombre définitivement.

* * *

 **07 Décembre 2029**

.

Il dort. Toujours.

Et moi je m'effondre.

Je suis fatigué.

Mais il faut que je tienne. Pour lui. Pour nous.

* * *

 **08 Décembre 2029**

.

Je me suis endormi en veillant sur lui.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'ai réussi à dormir. Il m'a réchauffé pendant mon sommeil.

Je me sens mieux, même si la fatigue n'avait qu'une place infime dans mon malaise.

Je lui tiens la main. J'attends.

Réveille-toi s'il te plait…

* * *

 _Boum, un peu de suspens~_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'était l'avant dernier, la fin arrivera donc la semaine prochaine ! ^^_

 _Laissez une petite review avant de partir, c'est toujours agréable :3_

 _A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Le récit et l'univers m'appartiennent ainsi qu'à mon partenaire de Role play. Merci à Vix pour avoir écrit le rp d'où est tiré la fic avec moi, et pour avoir relu :3

 **PARING :** Johnlock.

 _Helloooo ! Bienvenue pour ce dernier chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3 Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **09 Décembre 2029**

.

Il a ouvert les yeux ! Il est de retour ça y est ! Quatre jours endormi, je n'y croyais plus ! Mais il est là, en forme ! Je commençais à désespérer, je me sens soudainement plus léger ! Et le froid qui régnait entre nous a disparu avec son manque de sommeil ! Quel soulagement ! Cela fait du bien après tous ces doutes, ces questionnements, ce froid… Il s'est à nouveau excusé d'ailleurs, mais je ne veux juste plus en reparler. Je veux tout mettre derrière moi, je préfère ne plus y penser, l'effacer.

Maintenant il est avec moi, en bonne santé vu les circonstances et tout est redevenu comme avant.

Je n'en demande pas plus.

.

J'ai vérifié concernant sa déclaration. Vérifié qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Et c'est le cas. Mais peu importe. Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai quand bien même le nie-t-il maintenant, alors… Alors je ferais le prochain pas. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il est à peine réveillé, je ne veux pas réaborder ce sujet tout de suite.

Je me sens mieux.

Je n'ai plus froid.

* * *

 **12 Décembre 2029**

.

Ça y est. Je lui ai avoué. Je l'ai embrassé. J'ai tout déballé. Et je me sens léger, si léger… Ça contre balance avec ma toux et ma fatigue. Je souris, je me sens bien.

Sherlock à l'air un peu perdu cependant. Voir un peu apeuré. Mais je pense qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt ? En tout cas je vais lui laisser le temps qu'il faut pour assimiler. J'espère juste qu'il ne me rejettera pas.

.

Je suis tombé malade. Une bonne grosse Grippe.

Je déteste l'automne.

* * *

 **14 Décembre 2029**

.

Je suis complètement stupide ! Surtout quand je suis malade !

On s'est fait cambrioler cette nuit. Et c'est en partie ma faute.

Je me suis réveillé alors que la nuit était toujours là, mais j'étais seul dans le lit. Et j'entendais des sons provenant du salon. J'étais engourdi par le sommeil et la maladie, et comme je suis stupidement curieux, j'ai voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

C'est quand j'ai vu un flingue se pointer sur moi que je me suis dit qu'il vaut mieux rester couché quand on ne se sent pas bien et qu'on est incapable de réfléchir correctement.

C'était une jeune femme, venue voler de la nourriture. Sherlock et elle se menaçaient mutuellement avec leurs armes avant que je n'arrive. Personne ne voulait abandonner sa position, mais Sherlock avait l'avantage, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

En me menaçant, elle a réussi à faire capituler mon aimé. Je devais avoir l'air bien con tiens !

Elle est repartie avec la moitié de nos vivres.

En y repensant, on s'en est pas trop mal sortis. Ça aurait sans doute pu être pire.

Et quelque chose au fond de moi me dit qu'on a peut-être bien fait… On a pu apprendre qu'elle est mère d'une jeune fille… On a peut-être pu sauver cet enfant en capitulant ainsi… ?

C'est ce que j'aime à penser. Ça me rassure.

.

Oh, et c'est établi maintenant.

John Watson et Sherlock Holmes partagent leur vie, leur lit et leurs sentiments à présent.

* * *

 **21 Décembre 2029**

.

Ca y est, j'ai réussi ! J'ai dépassé mon blocage !

Je suis sorti de mon plein gré cette fois ! Sans contrainte, sans menace, avec envie… Et je n'ai pratiquement eu aucun problème ! La neige a réussi à me donner suffisamment envie d'aller dehors pour que j'y parvienne sans faire de crise. Je n'avais plus ressenti cette sensation de fierté depuis un bon moment, c'est tellement agréable.

On a donc fait une petite balade sous la neige. La ville était plutôt calme aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas trop été dérangés au début.

On est même retombé en enfance. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément agréable une boule de neige dans la figure, mais pouvoir s'en recevoir sans se sentir stressé, ça l'est. J'ai gagné la bataille par forfait d'ailleurs, j'ai bien apprécié le baiser que j'ai reçu comme récompense.

C'était une sortie absolument géniale, à l'image de ce que je vis ces derniers jours. Je souris, je ris, je vis. Je me sens bien, et tout ça grâce à Sherlock. J'ai mis de côté ces mois de dépression pour me consacrer au bonheur que je peux ressentir maintenant.

Bon… D'accord, après ce doux passage, on s'est fait poursuivre par des chiens sauvages affamés, mais étrangement, ça ne m'a pas gâché ma journée, loin de là. L'adrénaline que j'ai ressentie m'a fait du bien après cette semaine d'immobilité. J'ai l'impression que mes journées se sont illuminées depuis que je vis pleinement mon amour avec Sherlock. Je souris souvent, je ris souvent, et je ne me ferme plus sur moi-même. J'ai fait un grand pas dans mon état post-dépressif. C'est vraiment rassurant.

De plus, on a échappé aux chiens grâce à un coup de feu, donné par cette femme qui nous a cambriolés il y a quelques jours. J'imagine qu'elle et sa fille vont mieux.

* * *

 **24 Décembre 2029**

.

C'est la veille de Noël. Cette fête qui offrait joie, bonheur et espoir, auparavant. Je l'aimais cette fête, sincèrement. Mais maintenant… Je n'arrive plus à voir son côté positif…

Je me souviens du dernier Noël que j'ai passé… Avec Molly, Greg, Mike, Mme Hudson… Avec eux, on fêtait encore Noël pour essayer d'oublier l'horreur qui se poursuivait à l'extérieur… On passait de bons moments, ensemble…

Mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus… Et Noël ne fait que me le rappeler…

Je suis triste, ils me manquent. Et même si je ne regrette pas ce que je vis avec Sherlock en ce moment, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être mélancolique, nostalgique… J'irai sans doute mieux demain ou après-demain. Mais pour l'heure, j'observe par la fenêtre, sans parler.

Je ne veux rien dire à Sherlock. C'est sûrement une erreur, mais je ne me sens pas prêt. Je l'aime, je lui fais confiance mais… Non. Pas tout de suite. Je veux attendre.

J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer mon état, mais je sais qu'il est déjà au courant que je ne vais soudainement pas très bien. Ça s'arrangera dans quelques jours…

Vous me manquez…

* * *

 **02 Janvier 2030**

.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu de problème, il était temps que ça change, pour notre plus grand malheur… Un nouveau bombardement a eu lieux, mais cette fois c'était tellement proche de chez nous que notre maison a été à moitié détruite… Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose à vrai dire… J'ai reçu un violent coup sur la tête avant d'avoir eu le temps de me mettre à l'abri… Apparemment. J'ai perdu conscience et Sherlock s'est chargé de nous trouver un nouveau lieu où nous reposer, encore plus au Nord… Encore un peu, et on atteindra le territoire des WildFire, un autre partis anarchiste qui pille et brûle des villages entiers.

Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir infligé ça… Et je m'en veux d'avoir cédé à la panique quand j'ai appris que mon carnet était resté dans les décombres… Il s'est senti obligé d'aller le chercher en pleine nuit alors que lui-même avait besoin de réconfort… Je suis misérable…

Sherlock semble avoir changé d'ailleurs… Et ça me déchire le cœur… Depuis que je me suis réveillé, il a l'air ailleurs, distant, triste… Inexpressif par moment même… Ça me terrifie… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme il y a trois semaines… Il y a quelque chose qui le tire vers le bas, j'imagine en lien avec ce bombardement qui a détruit son chez lui… Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été blessé profondément, ça me rassure autant que ça m'horrifie… J'espère pouvoir lui donner suffisamment de réconfort pour qu'il se sente mieux, pouvoir faire la même chose que lui quand il m'a sorti de ma dépression… Je lui propose de me parler, mais je ne le force pas, bien sûr. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de se confier. Moi-même je n'ai toujours pas passé le cap, malgré la confiance que je lui porte, et toutes ces choses que je lui dois. Il m'en parlera le jour où il en ressentira le besoin j'imagine…

.

Il agit bizarrement tout à coup… Il m'a fait des avances, mais je n'en avais pas envie, sûrement un peu rebuté par ma blessure à la tête… Et je crois que ça l'a vexé. Je ne sais pas, il n'avait jamais régit comme ça auparavant… Il est parti s'isoler dans le grenier… Je ne comprends pas, et ça m'inquiète… J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute, j'ai un poids dans la poitrine… C'est compliqué à surmonter… Je me demande même si je n'aurais pas dû accepter sa demande, peut-être que ça l'aurait aidé à aller mieux… ? Je ne sais pas…

.

Il se drogue. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que ça lui arrivait souvent de le faire, que ça le calmait. J'ai du mal à y croire… Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant… ? Je… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

Je me suis mis en colère quand je l'ai appris. Je n'ai pas su me contenir, j'étais hors de moi… Je m'en veux… Je n'aurais pas du lever la main sur lui… Je m'en veux… Pardonne-moi Sherlock…

Je décide de le surveiller plutôt que de dormir une partie de la nuit. J'ai bien compris qu'il avait pris une dose dans la journée, sans doute un peu trop forte vu son état. Je préfère m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il arrête de se droguer. Ça risque de ne pas être facile mais… Je ne veux plus qu'il sombre ainsi, je sais que ça finira mal… C'est une promesse.

* * *

 **03 Janvier 2030**

.

J'ai failli le perdre aujourd'hui. J'en ai encore le cœur qui bat sous l'adrénaline et la peur… Il a fait une overdose. J'ai réussis à faire de mon mieux pour éviter le pire, mais il était à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque… Il dort dans le canapé à présent. J'ai récupéré les réserves de drogues qu'il possédait et je suis allé les jeter dans la rue. Je me sens un peu mieux en les sachant hors d'état de nuire, mais j'ai peur qu'il en ait caché dans la maison.

Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère, qu'il ait repris une dose en se levant. Enfin si… Enfin je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… Je comprends qu'il ait besoin de moi pour arrêter, mais j'ai cette impression qu'il veut baisser les bras et arrêter de vivre… Une impression qui m'impose le doute, et qui me fait terriblement peur. On s'était promis qu'on ne s'abandonnerait jamais, et voilà qu'il manque de se tuer avec une overdose, alors que je l'avais mis en garde… Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre… Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt… Jamais… Je ne sais donc pas comment je réagirai à son réveil… Si j'arriverai à paraître neutre, ou si je lui en voudrai… Je ne sais pas… J'espère juste que… Ce soit un mauvais moment à passer, qu'on arrivera à surmonter ça tous les deux, ensemble… Demain je rechercherai partout dans la maison pour trouver de la drogue, au cas où. Il est temps qu'il arrête. Et je vais l'aider, même si je sais que sortir d'une dépendance est terriblement difficile…

* * *

 **04 Janvier 2030**

.

Je n'ai rien trouvé. Il s'est excusé. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il VOULAIT arrêter, mais qu'il avait besoin de mon aide.

Même si tu ne le sais pas, je te l'ai promis Sherlock. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Bientôt, la drogue ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je t'aime.

* * *

 **06 Janvier 2030**

.

Le calme est revenu. Je m'assure que Sherlock aille mieux, même avec les symptômes de manque, et tout se passe normalement, si on peut appeler ça ainsi avec ces circonstances.

Et… Et il m'a parlé.

Je me sens… Incroyablement bien. Digne de confiance. Et j'ai l'impression de mieux le connaître, tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir beaucoup à apprendre de lui. Ce qu'il m'a raconté… Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire à vrai dire.

Il a décidé de m'en parler juste après une connerie que j'ai faite. Il était couché dans le canapé, et j'avais beau l'appeler, il ne répondait pas, je m'inquiétais ! Je lui ai donc… Versé un verre d'eau sur le visage. Bon, je l'ai fait aussi parce que je trouvais l'idée drôle, je plaide coupable. Mais vu la tête qu'il a fait, il n'a vraiment pas apprécié. Mais il a donc accepté de m'expliquer la raison de sa non réaction et… De me raconter une partie de son passé.

Il m'a donc expliqué que… Le bombardement de son chez lui ne lui avait pas que retiré un abri et ses biens personnels… Il s'est pris un énorme coup sur la tête, bien plus important que celui que j'ai reçu il y a quelques temps. Et… Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je crois qu'il a perdu certaines de ses capacités d'antan… Il aurait une intelligence bien plus importance que la moyenne, mais qu'il ne peut plus exploiter depuis son coup sur la tête… Comme s'il était incapable de se servir de quelque chose qui n'attendait que ça… Il m'a aussi dit que c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait de précieux, que c'était sa vie, son travail d'avant-guerre…

Ce Sherlock insensible à l'extérieur, immobile sur son canapé, c'était en fait… Un genre de transe. Il m'a expliqué qu'il possédait une sorte de palais mental dans son esprit, qui lui servait de mémoire, et que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre plus de quelques secondes… Sauf depuis quelques semaines où il trouverait une entrée de plus en plus souvent même si c'était difficile. Je m'en veux de lui avoir balancé ce verre d'eau de ce fait… Je ne le referai plus.

Je comprends mieux certaines choses à présent. Et j'ai l'impression d'être bien plus proche de lui, en quelques sortes. Et en plus d'être reconnaissant… Je crois que je l'admire. Il a su se confier… Pas moi. Mais… Je sais que je le ferais un jour.

J'en suis même certain.

Plus le temps avance, plus je me sens léger, libre… Depuis que je le connais, mon état ne fait que s'améliorer, malgré nos hauts et nos bas, et ce carnet devient de plus en plus inutile.

Je sais que viendra bientôt ce moment où… J'arrêterai d'écrire.

Ce jour-là, je lui offrirai ce carnet.

Toi aussi, tu as le droit de savoir Sherlock.

* * *

 **08 Janvier 2030**

.

Tout se passe pour le mieux. Il n'a plus eu de dérapage, je me sens léger, et je sais que Sherlock ressent la même chose.

Mais… Je ressens un très léger vide. Depuis un moment en fait, mais ça commence à se faire persistant. Je crois que… Baker Street me manque. Ce n'est peut-être pas raisonnable mais… Je ressens de plus en plus le besoin d'y retourner… Je devrais peut-être en parler à Sherlock.

* * *

 **10 Janvier 2030**

.

Je lui en parlerai demain. Je me suis décidé. Peut-être qu'il me dira que ce n'est vraiment pas prudent, et on ne bougera pas mais… Je veux essayer. Après tout, il m'avait promis qu'on retournerait un jour à Baker Street. Il est temps.

* * *

 **12 Janvier 2030**

.

Ça y est. Enfin de retour à la maison. Définitivement, Baker Street restera l'endroit où je m'y sens mieux. Rien n'a bougé pendant notre absence.

Pendant notre route la nuit dernière, nous avons été contraints de nous arrêter dans une maison à moitié en ruine pour échapper aux Barringfords. Déjà que nous avons peu de chance de nous en tirer indemne si on croise des militaires pendant la journée, oser s'y risquer pendant la nuit après le couvre-feu c'est tout simplement du suicide. J'ai dépassé ce stade.

On s'est donc engouffrés dans une maison qui nous avait parue vide. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Deux hommes y étaient présents, armés. Bien heureusement, c'était deux éclaireurs Gardegins, un parti révolutionnaire qui veut mettre un terme à la dictature des Barringfords et à l'anarchie des Wildfire. Il paraitrait d'ailleurs qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à lancer une offensive. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Bref, ils s'appellent Greg et Jim. On n'en connait pas plus sur eux, à part qu'ils s'aiment autant que nous nous nous aimons, mais c'était largement suffisant. On a donc cohabité ensemble pendant la nuit.

J'ai pu discuter longuement avec Greg avant de dormir. On a discuté de tout et de rien et… J'ai appris que Sherlock était détective autrefois. Et connu en plus. J'avoue avoir été particulièrement surpris. Surtout quand il m'a dit que Sherlock était connu pour être brillant mais également particulièrement détestable. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a dit que je ne voulais pas connaître son ancien lui… Mais peu importe. De toute manière je ne le connaitrai jamais. La Guerre change définitivement les gens, aucune chance qu'il redevienne ce qu'il avait été.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé une soirée terriblement agréable. Discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock m'a fait un bien fou. J'avais presque l'impression de retrouver Greg Lestrade… Et étonnamment, repenser à lui n'a pas été aussi douloureux qu'autrefois. J'ai tourné la page. Ça fait du bien de m'en rendre compte.

Au réveil on a repris notre route, laissant le couple derrière nous. Et nous avons rejoint le 221b dans l'après-midi, sans rencontrer de problème.

Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression que l'après-guerre n'est plus si horrible que ça. J'espère que ça durera encore longtemps.

* * *

 **24 Janvier 2030**

.

Tout se passe bien.

Sherlock a encore un peu de mal à supporter sa cure, mais je suis là pour lui. Et je commence déjà à voir de sérieuses améliorations. La drogue va vite devenir un vieux souvenir.

Nous avons entendu des bombardements hier, mais on était là pour l'autre. J'ai appris à ne plus imaginer la mort qui hante les rues. J'ai appris à les ignorer. Je m'occupe de Sherlock pour ça, et il me le rend bien. Et ça nous va. Les moments difficiles passent plus rapidement.

C'est moins douloureux.

* * *

 **07 Février 2030**

.

Des Barringfords ont attaqué une rue non loin de la nôtre, il y a quelques jours. Une petite fille s'était perdue en s'enfuyant. On l'a recueilli et on s'est occupé d'elle. Elle était adorable… Blonde aux yeux bleus. Et d'une politesse rare pour ces années d'après-guerre. J'aurais pu la considérer comme ma fille, sur le long terme.

Mais on a retrouvé l'un de ses parents tout à l'heure, en marchant dans la rue avec elle. On commençait à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu après ces nombreux jours sans aucune trace, mais sa mère était bien là, cherchant sa fille comme nous nous la cherchions. Je suis content de les savoir à nouveau réunis.

Elle s'appelle Rosie.

* * *

 **19 Février 2030**

.

J'écris de moins en moins. Il faut dire que notre vie est devenue bien plus calme. Et je ressens bien moins le besoin d'écrire. Sherlock me suffit.

C'est terriblement agréable.

* * *

 **10 Mars 2030**

.

Encore des coups de feu. Mais cette fois, cela fait déjà 24h que ça se poursuit… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est inquiétant… Bien que plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Ça semble se dérouler au nord de la ville.

* * *

 **11 Mars 2030**

.

Les bruits n'ont toujours pas cessés. En fait, ils se rapprochent… On n'ose plus trop sortir… J'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort depuis trop longtemps.

J'ai peur.

* * *

 **13 Mars 2030**

.

Les bruits ont migrés jusqu'au centre, on arrive à entendre les hurlements maintenant. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Sherlock non plus. Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?!

* * *

 **18 Mars 2030**

.

Plus d'une semaine que des combats se sont enclenchés. Maintenant je me demande si… Ce ne serait pas les Gardegins qui ne sont pas à l'origine de tout ça… Après tout, Greg, m'avait dit d'y croire avant qu'on ne les quitte. Si c'est le cas… J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas pour rien, et qu'ils gagneront.

On a recommencé à dormir avec cette idée en tête. On essaye de se rassurer comme on peut.

* * *

 **21 Mars 2030**

.

Ce n'est toujours pas fini. Il y a parfois des passages à vide, mais les combats reprennent toujours très vite. Je me demande si la ville ne serait pas complètement impliquée à présent.

Maintenant c'est certain, ces combats ne sont pas anodins. La révolution est en marche.

* * *

 **25 Mars 2030**

.

On entend des cris, mais ce ne sont plus les mêmes ! Des civils et des Gardegins courent dans les rues en hurlant leurs joies et la grande annonce ! Les Barringfords ont étés repoussés, la ville est libérée ! Enfin ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens, c'est juste… Wow…

On va enfin avancer dans cette putain de situation d'apocalypse.

* * *

 **30 Avril 2030**

.

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus écris.

A vrai dire, je n'ai plus grand-chose à écrire.

Depuis la victoire des Gardegins, les Barringfords n'ont pas réussis à reprendre le pouvoir, et les Wildfire restent dans leur coin. La nourriture est distribuée de plus en plus souvent, et de nombreuses constructions et réparations sont déjà en cours. La vie redevient de plus en plus confortable, et la ville guérit peu à peu. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça redevient « normal » mais… Disons que ça s'arrange.

Avec tout ça, je peux dire que je me sens bien. Mais je veux dire par là que… Je suis définitivement sorti de cette période douloureuse de ma vie qui m'a poussé à écrire ici. En fait, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire avant d'être définitivement libéré : Partager à Sherlock tout ce que je lui ai caché. Il est temps de lui offrir ce carnet, de lui offrir mon passé, et de tourner cette putain de page. Je suis prêt, plus que jamais. J'ai même _besoin_ de lui en parler à présent.

C'est la dernière étape. Après ça, je pourrai enfin commencer une seconde vie. Une vie qui se construit en même temps que le monde se reconstruit. Une vie sans ces souvenirs douloureux qui revenaient sans cesse dès l'instant où je me trouvais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, seul. Une vie avec Sherlock.

Greg, Molly, Mme Hudson, Mike… Vous me manquez. Beaucoup. Je vous aime. Vous le savez, je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois. Mais maintenant je peux enfin vous dire ceci et il est grand temps que je le fasse : Adieu.

C'était le carnet de John H. Watson. Enfin terminé.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'est fini :3_

 _C'était une petite histoire que je trouvais bien sympas à partager, j'espère que vous avez passés un bon moment en lisant :3_

 _Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, à bientôt ! :3_


End file.
